Crimes of Commitment
by SnugglyOrange
Summary: Severitus Challenge. Harry finds out his real parentage-but will Ron and Hermione accept him for who he really is?
1. The revelation

The Revelation "I need to talk to you, Albus!" Severus Snape called as he burst in on the headmaster in his office. "Then sit down" He said calmly, gesturing to a chair across from his own. Snape didn't bother to sit down; instead he pulled a yellowed peice of parchment from his pocket and slammed it on the headmaster's desk. "Read" He ordered. "What is it?" Dumbledore asked as he unfolded the letter. Snape didn't answer as he watched the reaction on the old man's face as he read the letter out loud.  
  
Dear Severus,  
This is difficult to write and I don't quite know how to tell you, also I'm not sure when you're reading this, I charmed it to appear in our shared vault in Gringotts if and when I die. As you know, I am in danger from Voldemort for reasons I will not pursue in this letter. I want to get straight to the point though and before I go on, I want you to know that I love you, and Harry, and I always have. After you left to go under cover for the war, I found out I was pregnant. With your child. After you didn't return from the war for months, I got news that you were dead. So James and I decided to stay married and raise your son. My son. Harry is your son, Severus. When he was born, he looked so much like you; we had to put a spell on him to make him look more like James. It was just a simple glamourie spell but it will start wearing off on his fifteenth birthday, and he will look completely back to normal about a month after that. Please tell Harry; don't hide the truth from him any longer, Sev. Don't hide the truth from yourself. Please try and put your past behind you, if you've met him you probably thought he was a reminder of how James and I betrayed you and had a child together. We didn't Sev, he's yours and try and get along with him. Get to know him better. You deserve your son, and he deserves his father.  
My heart with you forever,  
Lily  
XXXXXX  
  
Dumbledore laid down the letter on the desk, but didn't say anything. He then looked expectantly at Severus. "Now what?" Severus asked, breaking the silence. "Well, it's obvious that at the beginning of the school year that you will have to tell him." "What?!! He hates me! How do you think he'd take it? And I can't be a father!" "You got this letter from Gringotts, yes?" "Yes, it was in my joint account with Lily." Just then, an owl swooped in through the window with a letter, and landed in front of Dumbledore. He opened the letter and read it over once, the familiar twinkle in his eyes disappearing. "What is it?" Severus asked. "It seems," Dumbledore started, "That there may be a problem at Harry's house. Mr. Weasley has sent me a letter saying Harry sent his owl Hedwig along with a note asking if Ron could look after her for the summer because he doubted he'd be able to feed her properly. Severus, would you go along to Harry's house and see if he is okay? I need to be sure. Go to Number 4 Privet drive tomorrow, since you've got that meeting tonight. I will send Harry a letter now, warning him of your visit. If he is being even remotely treated badly, bring him straight back here, understand?" "Of Course, Albus" Severus confirmed, sensing the serious tone in the headmaster's voice. As quickly as he entered, Severus left the headmaster's office, leaving the old man to re-read the letter from his old student, and wonder if he had just heard the sound of concern in his colleague's voice. 


	2. Letters, Crime and Punishment

Letters, Crime and Punishment Harry sat up on his mattress quite suddenly. This summer the Dursleys had taken everything out of his room, which were really just his bed, desk and the bulb from the lamp. They had only left him his mattress and a bucket in the corner for him to relieve himself in, and to vomit. His scar had been hurting all summer, quite often leading to a lack of sleep. He was breathing fast and was remembering a vivid dream he'd been having, as flashes of Voldemort inflicting pain on his Death Eaters rushed past his eyes. He was brought back to the present quickly as his uncle let out a cough in the bedroom down the hall, and his cousin, Dudley, let out a groan from the opposite room.  
  
Harry got out of bed, and walked to the window, with a small amount of moonlight pouring through. "Ugh" he moaned, his eyes weren't used to the light.  
  
Harry walked over to the window, gazing into the night sky. He glanced down at his watch. It was two o' clock; he'd now been fifteen for two hours. He watched the moon hanging in the shadows, and momentarily thought of his ex- Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher-Remus Lupin, who was, coincidentally, the best one he'd ever had.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed a figure, silhouetted against the moonlight. As it flew closer, he realized it was an owl. He opened his bedroom window just in time for the owl to flutter gracefully into the room and land on his floor. He untied the letter from its leg, noticing it wasn't an owl he recognized, until he saw that the letter bore a Hogwarts crest.  
  
"The Hogwarts school books list, no doubt" he thought aloud.  
  
Just as Harry was about to open his letter, he noticed another three - no, four owls zooming towards him. He jumped out of the way just as they sped through the window and landed with the Hogwarts owl on the floor. He untied each letter one by one, gave each owl a spare piece of bread from his last 'lunch', he hadn't had much of an appetite recently. Then he watched all five owls fly out of the window in all directions. Good job Hedwig was with Ron, he thought, she might have been jealous. Harry had sent Hedwig to Ron this summer with a note, because he didn't think he'd have enough food to keep her alive. Harry laid down the unread Hogwarts letter on the window ledge, and moved to the others.  
  
Harry started to open the first letter, and recognized the untidy scrawl that was Roan's handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How's your summer so far? I don't expect it's been great, what with having to live with those muggles. Hermione and I are going to go to the house and see the old crowd soon, mum asked Dumbledore if there was anyway you could come along, but apparently he said no so suddenly that she didn't dare ask again. Happy Birthday! I would send your present with this letter, but I'll have to give it to you at school, apparently Errol can't take the weight, and I couldn't use Pig, because Ginny got to him first. It's not fair is it? He's my owl.  
Looking forward to seeing you on the train,  
Ron  
  
Harry couldn't help feeling angry, even though a letter from Ron was the highlight of his day. Why hadn't Dumbledore let Harry go to see the Order, at Grimmauld place? He knew very well what Ron had meant by 'the old crowd' and 'the house', but why couldn't Harry go. He was fed up of other people trying to rule his life for him, trying to be his parents. Harry leaned over to Hermione's letter, hoping it would be a little more positive.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday, sorry the presents going to be late, but I got it by mail order and I thought it would have arrived by now. How's life with your aunt and uncle? I hope they're feeding you properly, you're a growing boy and you need a healthy diet, or at least some kind of diet. Great, she's starting to sound more like Mrs. Weasley every day. Ron's probably already told you that were meeting soon, but I don't understand why Dumbledore won't let you come. He probably has good reasons though.  
Try not to let the muggles get you down,  
Hermione  
XXXXX  
  
Harry looked at the kisses at the bottom of the page. Had she ever done that before? If she had, he hadn't seemed to notice. Putting Hermione's letter aside, he looked at the remaining two. One also bore the Hogwart's crest, so he picked up the one that didn't.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday! Hope you like the gift; I know it's not what I usually get, but I wasn't sure what you had so I thought this was best. Harry looked down to his knees, and saw a small piece of paper that had fallen out of the letter unnoticed. He picked it up and turned it over, and let out a gasp. It was a voucher to the Quidditch Supplies shop in Diagon Alley. Hagrid was right; it wasn't the kind of gift he normally bought for Harry. Mainly, because it wasn't some dangerous creature. Not much is happening up at the castle right now, just the usual preparing for September.  
I'll see you soon,  
Hagrid  
  
The next letter was just the usual Hogwarts list of supplies, nothing unusual there. His eyes darted to his watch again; it was nearly three in the morning. He decided it would be wise to go to sleep, if his Aunt Petunia was going to wake him up at Seven, to do his daily housework. He scrambled into bed, groaning slightly as pain shot up his abdomen. Uncle Vernon had taken to hitting him this summer, apparently to put the 'murderer' in his place. Harry shuddered. Cedric...It was his fault Cedric was dead. He had to watch Cedric die over and over in his sleep and if he hadn't insisted Cedric take the cup with him, he'd still be alive. Damn Gryffindor nobility. Despite his guilt, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
He woke up the next morning with an aching side. He must have slept on a bruise. Maybe a broken rib. The room had a stale smell of vomit lingering from yesterday. It was 9 o' clock. Strange. There wasn't any bread on the floor near the door. Maybe he wasn't getting a meal today. He wasn't hungry anyway. The lock on the door clicked open. This only meant one thing. Pain. He tried to curl up into a protective ball as his uncle came over to him. Too late. He felt a hard force hit his already sore ribs. Damn that was painful. He was hit in several places on his face that he could practically feel swelling up already. The beating went on for several minutes, until his uncle grabbed him by his hair, which had grown down to his shoulders over the summer and felt considerably more manageable and straight, although he couldn't see it in a mirror. His uncle pulled him by his hair and threw him into the corner, then left, without a word.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Harry woke up after Aunt Petunia had rapped on the door in her usual impatient fashion, watching the morning sunrise pour in through the window. A spark of fear shot through him, thinking uncle Vernon had another beating for him. Yesterday's 'punishment' had been enough. He thought another might finish him off. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in when he saw that she had stuffed a slice of bread through the flap on the door.  
  
Harry groaned. The Dursleys had taken to not speaking to him at all, apart from Uncle Vernon's taunts during the beatings. They only fed him one meal a day so no doubt his 'breakfast' would be his lunch, tea and supper too. Big shame it was only a piece of bread then.  
  
Harry collapsed on his bed after his meal. It took a surprising amount of energy to eat because he was so weak. He wasn't hungry, it made him feel sick, but he knew he had to eat to stay alive. He slowly walked over to the bucket and released a stream of blood streaked vomit. Then he fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
When he awoke, he noticed that it was still bright outside, and as he was looking towards the window, noticed the letter that he had forgotten to read the day before yesterday. Who could it be from? Hagrid had already sent him a letter, and it couldn't be the booklist, because he already had received that. Curiosity took over him as he eagerly tore the letter open and flicked to the back of the letter. Albus Dumbledore! What could be so important that he had received a letter from Dumbledore himself?  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter  
I cannot reveal everything I wish to in this letter, due to possibilities of it being intercepted. I have received certain information concerning you, from a most reliable source. I have sent Professor Snape to retrieve you from your uncle's house. He should arrive at approximately eight o' clock tomorrow evening. Follow his instructions and he will bring you to Hogwarts.  
Good luck, see you soon,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Professor Snape? Why him? Snape was Harry's least favourite professor and Harry was Snape's most hated student. Harry glanced again at his watch. Four-thirty PM. Snape would be there in just over three hours.  
  
Harry felt anger inside of him. Dumbledore knew very well that Snape hated Harry and vice versa, so why send Snape? And what was it that Dumbledore couldn't risk sending in a letter? Whatever it was, Harry was sure it was the reason for stopping Harry going to see the Order. Was it something to do with Lord Voldemort? Perhaps that as why Snape was collecting him, because he found it out in one of his undercover missions.  
  
Harry was about to begin gathering his things together when he heard the door open. Vernon Dursley walked into the room, slamming the door behind him. He wore a sadistic smile and his lips curled into a sneer. "I think it's time for another punishment, boy! Time you learnt that you can't go around killing people!" Harry felt the anger boil inside of him as he thought of Cedric, mixed with guilt and fear. "Freaks like you should be locked away or drowned!" He backhanded Harry, who was flung across to the wall. His head hit with a thud, and his vision went blurry. He could hear pounding footsteps coming closer to him. Kick. That hurt, right in the ribs. Punch. Sore kidneys tomorrow, if there will be a tomorrow. Spit. "That should teach you, boy!" Thud. Thud. Thud. Slam. Click. The door closed and locked and Harry felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as everything went black. 


	3. Rescue and Return

Rescue & Return Professor Snape apparated to the dark alleyway near Privet drive. He walked to the front door and knocked roughly. A short fat blond boy that looked about Harry's age opened the door. Looks like the boy isn't underfed then, if his cousin is this size. Good. "I've come to see Harry Potter" Severus said in his usual stern commanding tone. "Daddy! There's someone here for the freak!" The fat pig of a boy bellowed, waddling down the hall.  
  
Severus wasted no time, and instead of waiting for Dursley to come to the door, he strode straight in, and encountered Vernon Dursley in the kitchen. So that's where that fat child gets his...bulk. "Get out of my house! You're another one of those freaks, aren't you? I know what you're kind is like! Get off my property before I call the police!" "Where is the Potter boy?" Severus snarled, whipping out his wand and pointing it straight in Vernon Dursley's bulging purple face. Dursley visibly cowered at the sight of his wand. Scared of magic, eh? Damn ignorant fool. When the man didn't answer, Severus took this as a bad sign. He scowled and stormed out into the hall and up the stairs, not noticing the petrified figures of Petunia Dursley and her son, as he maneuvered past them, and ignoring the shouts of Vernon Dursley. "The freak deserved everything he got!"  
  
Now, where to look first? He soon figured this out as he saw a door heavily locked with five padlocks. He quickly unlocked them and flung the door open, letting him see into a small room with no light. He muttered 'Lumos' and a green-tinged light filled the room. The sight that met his eyes was horrendous. He couldn't believe the boy in front of him was Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
The room was empty of all but a mattress in one corner, and a bucket in the other. The carpet was blood stained, and a smell of blood and vomit lingered in the air. He was far too used to that smell from working as a death eater; he shouldn't have to smell it in a muggle home. The room was cold, and he shivered through his thick clothes. Dried blood was settled over the mattress in the corner and the bucket was full of dark red and bloody bodily waste. He looked back towards the mattress and noticed a boy huddled in the corner. Is that Harry Potter? He looks so different. Harry was wearing an old T-shirt that was several sizes too large; his clothes were barely fit to be called rags. His hair had grown to his shoulders and was matted with dried blood. His face was also covered in blood and bruises, which were situated up and down his skinny arms and his face. The left side of his jaw was swollen and purple. He was barely skin and bone, beneath the T-shirt he was wearing you could see his ribs outlined through the cloth.  
  
Severus rushed over to the unconscious child in a flash. Upon closer inspection, Severus noted that Harry's face and bone structure had started changing too. His nose looked longer, and his cheek bones more defined. His face was more pointed and less boyish. His hair was straight. His hair was straight! Oh god.... He looks like me!  
  
Severus then slowly scooped the child into his arms as carefully as possible; he didn't want to injure the child even more. Damn he's light. Despite Harry's unawareness to the world around him, he let out a low groan of pain, as he was picked up. Severus took him carefully down the stairs, but nearly stumbled at the top, and Harry woke up slowly and groggily. "Professor?" He said, upon seeing his potions master. Severus just inclined his head into a nod. "Where are your things?" He asked gently. "Floorboard...near...mattress" The boy managed between breaths. Severus ran back into the room and saw a loose floorboard near the mattress. He retrieved the items from inside it. All that was there was his wand, his invisibility cloak, and the marauders map. He shrunk the cloak and then put them all in his pocket. "What about the rest of it?" "...Don't know..." He breathed slowly. Severus carried on down the stairs.  
  
Harry looked at his relatives as they came closer to the kitchen. "Where is his trunk?" Severus snarled at the mismatched family in the corner. "HA! You think we'd keep THAT in the house? What, so he could go around killing anyone he wanted? We burnt that as soon as we got hold of it!" He said, a madly sadistic tone in his voice. Surely he wasn't proud of what he's done to the boy? Then Uncle Vernon turned to Harry. "You boy! If you leave, then I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you because you deserve to die a painful death, just like your parents did!" He yelled, his face getting purpler by the second. Upon hearing this, Harry subconsciously buried himself further into Severus' hold, and Severus felt himself getting angry. He was angry at both the effects it had on Harry, and the remark itself. What he wouldn't give to just shut that man up by telling him he was Harry's father and giving him a good cruciatus curse on the side. I will not get angry.  
  
He walked straight past the Dursleys, not realizing he was holding the boy tighter and closer to him protectively. Just as he got to the door, he stopped, and swiveled around. "Don't think this is the last of it! I haven't finished with you!" And with that, he strode out of Privet drive, and into the alleyway, apparating himself and his son back to Hogwarts. 


	4. A fast Recovery

A Fast Recovery Snape ran from the apparition point outside the forbidden forest all the way up to the hospital wing, all the while panic shooting through his mind. Did he actually care for the boy? He laid Harry down on a bed and ran to Madam Pomfrey's office, not bothering to knock as he barged in. "Poppy...quickly...he's hurt...now" he managed to say in between breaths. Poppy quickly bustled past him, and let out a gasp upon seeing the abused child. She didn't let this waste time however, and was quickly checking the child and repairing broken bones. Severus knew he should really tell Albus, but couldn't bring himself to leave the poor boy in this state. Soon, Madam Pomfrey had healed a lot of the damage, but he was still in very bad shape. The cuts and bruises were gone, he could tell that.  
  
"He had two broken ribs, I've fixed those, but they'll still be sore. I've gotten rid of all his cuts and bruises," Madam Pomfrey informed him "and I've fixed his arm and his collar bone, which were also broken. The only thing I haven't yet fixed is his right ankle. It seems to have been smashed so we'll have to let that heal naturally. He has also been underfed and will take some time to get back to the weight a child his age should be. Who did this to him, Severus?" "His aunt and Uncle. Damn muggles." He said solemnly. "Right. I'll go and get a chart that I'll have to fill in." Poppy bustled out of the room, leaving the professor watching his son. She came back quickly with a clipboard and pen.  
  
"Name?" She asked Severus. Severus just stared at her incredulously. "What?" He asked sharply, startling the mediwitch. "What's the poor dear's name?" she repeated as if she were talking to a moron or a fool. Severus edged closer to Harry's bedside and looked at him closer. Has he really changed that much already? So much that she can't tell who he is? The famous Harry Potter is unrecognizable?  
  
"Poppy, it's Harry Potter" He said impatiently. "Harry? Wha...he looks so...different! He reminds me of you when you were a boy, actually!" Damn woman with her photographic memory. "Well, I'll leave you to your job now, shall I?" And without waiting for a reply, he swept out of the room, robes billowing behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************Harry slept quite soundlessly over the next two days. Severus came in often to check up on him, though he didn't know why. Dumbledore visited a bit, but none of the other teachers were there, they were out enjoying their holidays. Luckily, Poppy Pomfrey hadn't made the connection between Severus visiting so much and their quite similar - almost identical - features.  
  
Severus was sitting by Harry's bed, watching him sleep, when Harry started to move. Severus froze. Should he stay and be there for when his son woke up? Should he flee as not to arouse suspicions? Should he just get out with it and tell the boy? Not yet. Coward's way out for me. He jumped out of his seat before the boy could open his eyes and left without a word.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************** Harry's eyes suddenly flickered open, only to be shut tight again. White. Too bright. White... Hospital Wing? Hogwarts? He opened his eyes and slowly became accustomed to the brightness. He let out a low moan as he suddenly felt a headache coming on. Hearing this, Madame Pomfrey hurried over to see how her best patient was doing. Only patient, actually.  
  
"How are you feeling, dear?" She asked kindly. "Headache..." "I'll get you something for that then. Do you know how long you've been in here for?" She asked as she retrieved the potion from the store cupboard. "How long?" "Two days. The wing has been quite busy for the summer. The headmaster visited you a bit, and I'm surprised to say Professor Snape came in here a lot." Two Days!!?? Professor Snape!!!!???? "Professor Snape!!??" "Yes, he was in here for at least a couple of hours a day. He was in just before you woke up, as a matter of fact." Professor Snape? Maybe it was just because he collected me so the headmaster made him come check up on me. Hmm. I don't know.  
  
"You know, dear" Madam Pomfrey said conversationally as Harry drank his headache potion. "You look very different this year." She shrugged "Maybe it's just my memory!" "Different? Different how" Could I have a mirror please?" Harry asked. "Of course dear." She handed a small, round mirror to Harry, who was shocked at what he saw.  
  
Harry's hair had grown shoulder length, and had become straight and silky. His jaw was more pointed and his cheekbones higher and more defined, his nose was slightly longer. He reminded him of someone...whom?  
  
"When Professor Snape told me who you were, I thought you looked like he did when he was a child!" Madam Pomfrey laughed. Harry however, did not laugh. "Yes well, I think I'd like to get some rest now, thank you." He said, sounding all too much like Snape for his liking.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************** Severus left the hospital wing quickly and walked all the way up to the headmaster's office, without realizing until he got there. He knocked on the door. "Come in" Severus went in and sat down. "We have to talk" "Talk away" "Have you noticed what Harry looks like?" "I think the question, Severus, is who Harry looks like." "Even after I tell him, when the transformation's complete, it'll be obvious to the whole school whose son he is! Madam Pomfrey didn't recognize him, then she said he looked like a younger me!" "When are you going to tell Harry?" "Soon" "Before the start of term?" "Of course" "Then I think, as long as Harry agrees, we will have to enroll him as a new student." "What? How?" We'll announce at the start of the year that Harry Potter had to leave for the ADTS, Advanced Defense Training School. Then, we will announce a new student joining us. Harry, of course, will be that new student. He'll have a new name, be sorted again, and no one will be any the wiser. We'll say your son came back from the Salem Institute of America, so he could be closer to you." "When shall I tell him?" "As soon as possible. As soon as he finds out, he'll need some time to get to grips with the situation, and then we need the paper work off at least a week before term begins. Maybe you should tell him now." "Now?" "Yes, he can't walk, so he'll have to listen to you through." "I'm going" Severus left to go to the hospital wing, to tell a boy something that would change his life. 


	5. Don't abuse my disability

Don't Abuse my Disability "Potter!" Harry shot up from his sleep, startled by the harsh voice of his potions professor. "P...professor?"  
  
Snape looked at Harry sympathetically before quickly putting his mask back in place. He walked to the bed, and pulled a chair close to Harry and sitting down. Harry tried to hide the confusion on his face, unsuccessfully. He felt even more confused when Snape pulled a letter out of his pocket.  
  
"Read" He said, thrusting the paper towards Harry. Harry took it nervously, and slowly read through it. Snape watched anxiously as emotions passed through Harry's face. Confusion, anxiety, fear, anger... "When did you get this?" Snape was shocked by Harry's calm tone of voice. Catching him off guard, he almost stuttered. "What? Oh...A day or so before I brought you in from your Unc-from the Dursleys." Snape found it difficult to acknowledge that muggles - relatives - could do this to the boy.  
  
Harry stared down at his lap and the letter in his hands. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry trying to understand the situation, and Snape wanting to know what Harry felt about the situation. If he was completely honest, Harry didn't know how he felt about the situation. A father...a parent...it's what he always wanted, but Snape? He's never wanted Snape. What about Snape? What does he feel about the situation? Surely Snape wouldn't want anything to do with him? Snape hates Harry. Doesn't he?  
  
Snape watched the boy's face intently. Albus was right. If Harry hadn't been disabled from moving, he would have ran straight out of the room after first sight of the letter. Silence...Snape got up to leave, deciding the boy needed some time to himself. Oh, how right he was.  
  
Harry didn't say anything when Snape left. That was his proof that Snape didn't want anything to do with him. He still couldn't think of Snape being his father. Suddenly he felt sick. I'm going to look like Snape. Suddenly, Harry remembered the incident with the mirror. It all made sense, yet it was the most confusing thing Harry ever had to think about in his life. James - he'd already begun to think as James by his name, not dad.  
  
Harry sat in his thoughts for a long time, not noticing as the hour passed. Soon he fell into a deep sleep...  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************* A big black mass. What is it? "Ugh..." A giant bat. No. It's a person. Snape. "What?" He snapped at the figure stood in front of him, all the anger coming out. "Pott-Harry, we have to talk about this." "So now it's Harry is it?" Snape sat down next to Harry's bed. "What do you want? You've made it quite clear over the past four years that you wouldn't want anything to do with me even to save your life" Harry snapped back, sounding unnerving and way too Snape-ish for Severus' liking. "Look, at least I'm trying!" Snape retorted, although the anger slowly ebbed away when he saw the anguish on his son's face."We can't ignore this Harry."  
  
Harry looked at his hands crossed over his chest. He glanced at Snape's hands. Damn. His fingers were growing longer and thinner, and his skin was extremely pale. He would look completely like Snape for the start of the school term. Would anyone notice?  
  
"S...sir?" Harry asked, still not looking at his professor. "Hmm?" "What about the the start of the school year, when I look like...look like...you. I'll be completely changed by then." Damn. He'd really wanted to explain more to Harry before having to tell him. "Well... I'm afraid the charms Lily, your mother, put on you, can't be replaced. I've spoken to Dumbledore of course...and he said...he has a plan." "What's the plan?" Harry asked curiously, trying desperately not to break into tears - especially in front of Snape. "Well, Harry, you'd look too much like me for someone not to notice. So, Dumbledore insists that for yours and my safety...we...make-Harry-Potter- leave-and-enroll-you-as-my-son. "What?" "Make Harry Potter leave and enroll you as my son." He said quietly. "I'm sorry... everything will be okay." He leaned over to touch Harry's shoulder. Harry pulled away. Leave and enroll as another student. What about his friends? His life? First I find Snape's my father, now as soon as I accept that, he throws something more at me. On purpose, I bet.  
  
"I...I need to be...alone...right now" "I'll be back later with the headmaster." Snape said straightening up, trying to recover his composure. He left swiftly, once again for Harry to stew over the thoughts he'd been left with. Does this mean Snape wants me? Don't be an idiot, Potter. Snape. Ugh!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************* Snape returned with the headmaster later that evening, like he had promised. They spoke briefly to Madam Pomfrey first. She accused Severus of disturbing the boy, apparently he had been very quiet since Snape had come in earlier.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, walking towards the boy. He was staring at the ceiling. "Professor" Harry replied, not looking to his mentor. "Harry, we need you to make a decision. We are sorry, truly, that this had to come on so quickly without a lot of notice. I'll wait outside while you talk to Professor Snape. Don't do anything you don't want to." Dumbledore left the curtained off area without another word. They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes, before Harry broke it. "I will if you will." He said quickly. "Will what?" Severus tried to sound gentle. Me, gentle? Bah, Humbug! "I'll try. If you try to be nice I suppose I'll do it. I don't have much of a choice, after all." "I'll try." He said. Maybe things were fixable, after all...  
  
"Decided?" Dumbledore came back in; looking annoyingly pleased with himself. Harry and Severus both nodded, exactly in time with each other. This, of course, just made the headmaster look even happier. Smug bastard. "Harry, Poppy assures me you will be released tomorrow. For the rest of the week you can stay in Severus' quarters. Get to know each other, you might be pleasantly surprised. We'll get the paperwork done tomorrow, you'll need to think up a name. Oh, and when your appearance is fully changed, you'll still have your scar, so we'll have to charm it away, but it won't be gone, it'll just be invisible."  
  
Gulp. Snape's quarters. A whole month with Snape. Shouldn't have agreed... 


	6. Getting to know the Devil inside

Getting to know the Devil Inside Harry followed Snape down to his quarters. He was surprised to find he could keep up with Snape's massive strides without having to run. Ah, So height does have its advantages.  
  
As they walked down the stone steps into the dungeons, Snape stopped abruptly in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Severus! How good it is to see you!" He sounded extremely drunk. "Oh and who is this? He looks a lot like you old chap! Oh, I can see he's a Slytherin at heart! Good for you, young speaker!" Severus looked puzzled at Harry after Slytherin mentioned his own house.  
  
"Er... well... the hat kind of wanted to put me into Slytherin, but all I'd heard about it was bad, so I told it to put me anywhere but there, and. I guess it did." Harry explained. He was shocked to see a look of pride cross his father's eyes, before hiding behind the mask.  
  
Severus looked back to the portrait and muttered the password, surprising Harry that he'd say it in front of him, without whispering so he couldn't hear. "Belladonna" "Belladonna..." Harry repeated "Isn't that the plant that dilates the pupils, and also that they use in muggle eye drops?" Severus looked surprised at Harry's knowledge of potions, before nodding and entering his quarters. What Harry saw, was definitely a surprise.  
  
The room was painted in an assortment of black and dark red, near purple. A black leather couch was settled near a grand fireplace that was flickering merrily, flames dancing in the grate, sparks leaping through the air. A rug was laid out on the floor and a large bookshelf was against the wall. This was no doubt a bookcase that even Hermione's book collection could not rival.  
  
Severus noted the look on his son's face, and commented. "What, were you expecting green and silver, or maybe just a cave with a pedestal for me to sleep upside down on?" He smirked. Harry just glared up at him, looking a little too much like his father. "The bathroom is over there" Severus pointed to a door on the left side. "Oh, and by the way, there is some shampoo in there, and not because I have never used it." Harry was shocked that Snape would say this, or even that the man could say it without his usual hints of malice.  
  
Then, he walked toward a door, and pushed it open, leading into a room decorated in...blue. Very dark blue. "This" He said, gesturing toward the room, "will be your room. I decided not to be so cruel and decorate it in green and silver. I also wanted to keep my head. I will not have a room in my quarters decorated in red and gold, either. So, blue, of course, is neutral. I'll leave you to unpack here first, then we should talk." Without another word, he swept from the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************** After Harry had finished unpacking everything from his trunk, which was already in his room, he left to talk to his father. My father... I have a family. He found Snape sitting on a very comfy looking leather armchair, reading a potions book. When he noticed Harry enter the room, he motioned for Harry to sit on the couch, opposite him. Harry obliged, then he watched his father intently, waiting for what he wanted to talk about.  
  
"First of all, Harry... do you have any questions that you want to ask me?" Harry thought for a moment, then blurted out before he could stop himself, "Did you love her?" You didn't need to be a genius to know he was talking about Lily. "More than my life" Severus replied with a lot of emotion in his voice. "I was heartbroken when I found out she'd had a child with Potter, which is why... why I've been like I have to you for the past four years. I am sorry, Harry. I never hated you. I never disliked you really; I just treated you as if you were him. You looked so much like him; you were a living reminder of where my life went downhill. You were the son I never had, but now you are my son. I am proud of you, Harry."  
  
Harry listened to his potions master talk, and at once knew that he meant every word. He nodded his understanding after he finished, trying desperately to stop the tears welling up in his eyes. Suddenly, there was a change of subject. "Harry, why didn't you tell anyone about the Dursleys?" Severus asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "I...I...I thought if any one knew, I'd be taken to live in an orphanage, and I suppose, I was...ashamed." He looked toward the ground as he said this, head hung low. Severus had a sudden urge to hold his son, to protect him from all he fears. To be his father. "Harry, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's those muggles that should be ashamed for what they've done. They should suffer for it." He bared his teeth angrily.  
  
"We need to think of a new name for Me." said Harry, trying to change the subject, and succeeding. "Well, what name do you like?" He retorted, sitting back in his chair. "Hmmm.well, it has to fit with Snape. What about...Sebastian, or Alexander, or Salem, or-" "Harry, slow down!" Severus said, surprised at how much his son had obviously thought about this.  
  
Harry and Severus talked well into the night about things; His name, new house (They decided they didn't mind if he was sorted into Gryffindor), new lessons, and Quidditch. Harry was surprised to learn that his father had played seeker for Slytherin, and that his skills had rivaled those of James Potter. Harry went to bed at about ten o' clock, having his first night of peaceful sleep in a very long time.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************** The next morning, Harry had woken up bright and early to join his father in the kitchen for breakfast. He picked up the Daily Prophet and was surprised to see the headline. HARRY POTTER TO GO TO ADTS: ADVANCED DEFENCE TRAINING SCHOOL "Surprising how fast news gets around, isn't it?" Severus said, not looking up from his plate, but guessing the look of surprise his son wore. All Harry could do was grunt in reply.  
  
Soon, father and son were on their way down to the headmaster's office. Severus muttered the password to the gargoyle, and rapped on the door. The headmaster ushered them in, and they each took a seat. Dumbledore was holding some sheets of parchment in his old, wrinkled hands. "First of all, have you decided on a name?" He asked Harry. Harry looked to his father, receiving an encouraging nod in reply. "Sebastian Alexander Snape" He informed the headmaster, watching as the aged professor wrote the name down on the parchment. He looked back up at Harry. "Good name. It fits. Now, er... Sebastian, you have been attending the Cornelius' School of Advanced Magic for the past four years. As you know, it was attacked by death eaters during the holidays-which the ministry succeded in covering up. After the attack, your father decided it was safer for you to attend Hogwarts, where he could keep a closer eye on you. You cannot tell your friends though, I'm afraid Sebastian, because it will be too dangerous. I am sorry about that. We'll let you try the sorting hat on again and you will continue the classes you had last year. Understood?"  
  
Harry gave a brief nod before going back to his thoughts. He wasn't allowed to tell Ron or Hermione about himself. Would they be his friends though? He was a Snape, Ron certainly wouldn't make friends with him would he? He'd have to try and get sorted into Gryffindor again, that would be his only hope. HA! Draco Malfoy would surely be disappointed if his head of house' son was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************** The rest of the holidays passed by fairly quickly for Harry and Severus, who were quickly growing closer, and now Harry had even started calling him 'father', which Severus was very pleased about. The end of the holidays came almost too soon, and it was now time for the start of school and Sebastian's first day at Hogwarts. Things were going to be very different this year...oh, yes... 


	7. Gryffindor's Welcome

Aaargh!! Please don't throw tomatoes at me! Okay, I know it's been ages but i'm kinda new to writing fan fiction and i'm just getting to figure out how this thing works. Also, a note is, i may not finish this, but i definetley do have quite a couple more chapters!

**Gryffindor's Welcome **

It was the first day of term, and Harry-no, Sebastian-was looking forward to seeing his friends again. They wouldn't be his friends straight away of course, but they weren't that narrow minded not to give him a chance because of his name, right?  
  
The carriages were pulling up to the castle now, and he saw his friends getting out. He waited with Professor McGonagall until everyone was seated in the great hall. Then she went inside to introduce the sorting, and it began. After all the first years had been sorted, she left the hall without the sorting hat, to go and find Sebastian.  
  
"And now," the headmaster announced "before we begin the feast, we would like you to welcome to the school, a new student, in the fifth year. He comes from Cornelius' School of Advance Magic. So please make him feel welcome, as we introduce Sebastian Alexander Snape!" Sebastian heard muttering and gasping around him, as he followed McGonagall into the great hall.  
  
"Just put the hat on, then go to your house table" She told him with a reassuring smile. Sebastian put on the hat and sat on the stool. This time, he could see everyone around him underneath the rim of the hat. His father was giving him an encouraging smile, so he smiled back. Everyone else in the hall looked very surprised at Snape having a son. Most Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws did not look too pleased. Some of the older ones were looking quite maliciously at him. The Slytherins looked quite pleased, albeit a little shocked.  
  
"Ah, so, you're back with your real name are you? Finally figured out who you are? I guess now you know where the Slytherin in you comes from. I stand by what I said before, Slytherin will be good for you, but you are really doing quite well in Gryffindor..."  
  
'If it's not broken, don't fix it! Put me in Gryffindor!" Sebastian thought. "Well, if it Doesen't work out, don't blame me...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sebastian took the hat off his head, and slowly walked toward the Gryffindor table, watching people's reactions. His father's expression hadn't changed at all, and he kept his reassuring smile. Everyone else in the hall, minus one over-happy headmaster, looked very shocked. The Gryffindors and Slytherins both looked angry, though, and probably felt a little cheated.  
  
Sebastian could see a spare seat next to Ron, but as he went to sit there, Ron put his bag there instead. Sebastian felt more than a little betrayed. He finally noticed an empty seat between Neville and Dean Thomas, so he sat down there. Dean was too angry to put his bag there, and Neville was too busy looking scared to even notice.  
  
Sebastian decided not to push it, so instead of talking to anyone, he waited to be introduced, but was very disappointed at the end of the feast when no one had spoken to him. He followed everyone else up to Gryffindor tower, then entered the common room after his friends. As soon as the last of the Gryffindors were in and the portrait closed, Ron, Dean, and Seamus rounded on him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Death Eater?" Ron scowled, pushing Sebastian. "Look at him, he's a spitting image of his daddy! Did daddy send you here to spy on us for your master? Or where you hoping to catch Harry Potter and bring him to your 'Lord' yourself? Might as well go running back to your Slytherins now, because he ain't here!" Ron gave him another push.  
  
Sebastian felt the anger boil up inside of him. How could Ron do this, without getting to know him first? He was still Harry, he just looked different and had a different name. "I'm not a death eater!" He pushed Ron back "And neither is my father! You don't know him, and you don't know me either, so don't make judgements like that!" He gave Ron yet another push.  
  
This time, Dean and Seamus spoke. "Shut up, Death eater! Go and cry to your daddy, or get your lord to come and kill us if your'e so mad!" Seamus taunted. "Or why don't you just go and cast all the dark arts that your daddy's taught you on us!" Dean added.  
  
"Shut up! I would never follow Voldemort! I don't know any dark arts either, and if I wanted to learn them, my father wouldn't teach me them anyway, because he doesen't follow Voldemort! And you" He said, rounding on Ron "Had better watch what you say, your mother would be disappointed if you were expelled." He threatened. Of course, he would never try and get Ron expelled, but his anger overcame him this time.  
  
Sebastian did not notice that his friends glares became even more accusing when he said Voldemort's name, just like he didn't notice Ron's fist coming towards his face. WHAM! Unlucky for Ron, Severus came through the portrait hole at the very same time.  
  
"Weasley!" He barked, making Ron jump and focus him with an accusing though frightened glare. "Did you just hit my son?" Ron, knowing that if he denied it he would on lose more points for lying, said yes. "Yes, sir, but he deserved it." Ron did not notice that this only made Snape more angry, whilst tending to Sebastian's bruised face. "Oh? And what, pray tell, did he do to deserve this?" He hissed, before asking his son if he was okay. "He insulted my family, sir" Ron replied. Snape was about to ask how, when Sebastian interrupted. "You liar! I didn't insult your family! You insulted mine! Dad, he called you a death eater. And me, too." He said looking at his father.  
  
Severus was touched by his son's first use of the word 'dad' to him, but he couldn't let tears get in the way now. "I see. 100 points from Gryffindor for fighting, 50 points for lying, and 50 points for making false accusations about a student and a member of staff." He helped his son up, and whispered so that only Sebstian could hear him say it "If they give you any more trouble, come tell me." and in reply, Sebastian said "Thanks, dad." and he swept out of the room.  
  
After his father left, Ron shouted again. "Oh, daddy had to help you did he? We'll get you, Snape, we'll get you when your father's not there to help!" He ran upstairs to the common room. Sebastian, ignoring the looks he got from his fellow house mates, turned and sat on the couch in front of the fire. He hadn't quite expected that from Ron, but he knew he wouldn't accept him straight away. He was a little disappointed that Harmione hadn't done anything to help him though, or even stop Ron. He looked around the common room and saw Hermione staring at the stairs that Ron had left the common room up. He was surprised and slightly upset that she didn't look disapproving ofhis behaviour. Maybe she's just upset because Harry had to leave.  
  
Sebastian waited until quite late in the night, to make sure that when he went up to the dorm, he was the only one awake. He didn't want to have to put up with rude comments there too. They hurt him more because they were coming from his friends too. He could handle it from Draco Malfoy, but he wasn't someone who's opininion mattered.  
  
He climbed into bed slowly, not noticing the red-haired boy watching him, with hatred in his eyes.


	8. It's because I'm a Snape, isn't it?

It's because I'm a Snape, isn't it? Sebastian woke up the next morning feeling very tired. He didn't want to get up when he remembered about his current situation. But, yes, he had to. Just as he was getting out of bed, he noticed something. Green. And Silver. Green and Silver?!! He looked down at his bed sheet and noticed that his so- called 'friends' had charmed it into the Slytherin colours.  
  
"Arrgh..." He groaned as he switched them back with a flick of his wand. He proceeded to get dressed as he was the only one left in the dorm. He ran down to the great hall as not to be late for breakfast.  
  
Once in the great hall, he looked around the Gryffindor table for a seat. He saw one near Ginny, but as soon as he got near it Ron sat there. "Don't go near any of my family, Snape, or you won't live to regret it!" Sebastian gave him one of the famous Snape glares, before replying "Oh, now who's threatening to use the unforgivables?" He sneered and walked away. He found a seat near to Ron, Ginny and Hermione, and sat there, reluctantly.  
  
"I found out. Snuffles didn't even know that Harry was going to the ADTS. He didn't tell any of us." He heard Hermione say to Ron in a hushed whisper. Sirius! He couldn't tell Sirius about this! Sirius would never be his friend if Ron and Hermione didn't introduce them! Sebastian decided to make more of an effort. He couldn't forget about his godfather, after all.  
  
Just as he was about to get up and apolgize to Ron, Professor Mcgonagall came round and handed him his timetable. Double poions with the Slytherins first, then Defence against the Dark arts. He groaned inwardly. He wan't dreading his father's lessons so much any more, but the Gryffindors would be worse because of it. Also, he wondered how incompetent the new DADA professor would be.  
  
Noticing he only had five minutes to get down to the dungeons, he decided to go now, not wanting to get on his fathers nerves the first day of term. When he descended the stairs to the dungeons, he noticed Ron, Hermione and Draco Malfoy were already there, Malfoy flanked by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, throwing the usual mudblood insults at them.  
  
Malfoy, seeing Sebastian enter, stopped abruptly, turning towards him. "I'm Malfoy" He said, extending his hand toward Sebastian, giving him a feeling of Deja Vu. "Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't normally extend my hand toward a Gryffindor, because most of them are muggle loving fools like Dumbledore, but I can see that your loyalties, lie with us." There was not a doubt in Sebastian's mind who Malfoy was referring to by 'us'. Voldemort and his death eaters.  
  
"I don't know what your'e talking about, Malfoy. I don't have anything against muggles, the only thing I want to rid this world of is Voldemort." He said, not talking the proffered hand. Malfoy looked genuinely shocked, albeit a little angry for being made a fool of.  
  
Severus chose this moment to walk in on the scene, so Malfoy just scowled, and stepped out of the way. Severus entered the room in his usual fashion, robes billowing behind him.  
  
"It is a new year but I don't expect you to do any better than you did last year, because that, would be a miracle." He stopped to glare at the Gryffindors, but his face softened when he saw Sebastian sat by himself, with a bruise on his cheek. This did not go unnoticed by anyone else in the room.  
  
"Open your text books to page 149, and start brewing the potion. We will test them at the end of the lesson. Mr. Weasley, work with Mr. Long bottom, Miss. Granger with Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Parkinson, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle."  
  
Sebastian set to work with Hermione, neither talking, until he decided he couldn't take the silence any longer. "Hi. I'm Sebastian Snape, what's your name?" Hermione looked shocked at the introduction. "Hermione Granger, can we just get this potion done, please?" Sebastian was slightly annoyed at the coldness in her voice, but decided against saying any more.  
  
Sebastian was just about to add the last ingredient of the potion, which was a veritaserum, when Malfoy walked past their cauldron, dropping something in as he went. "That's for showing me up earlier" He hissed as he went back to his own cauldron. Sebastian's potion turned an angry red and began to bubble and hiss. Severus saw this, and pushed his son out of the way, before the cauldron exploded with a bang. Hermione, unfortunately, did not manage to move out of the way in time, and was hit with the potion in the face. She didn't look any different outwardly, but something must have happened. She did, on the other hand, look extremely angry.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Severus boomed, turning towards his Slytherin "Why do you feel it neccessary to sabotage others potions?" "I didn't, sir" Malfoy said, trying his best to look innocent, and faling miserably. "Five points from Slytherin for lying, Malfoy, and five points for becoming so jealous that someone other than you got a potion right that you feel the need to destroy it." He sneered. Then, satisfied with the red tinge creeping onto Malfoy's face, he turned to Hermione and Sebastian. "Sebastian, take Miss. Granger to the hospital wing, I daresay she'll need to go there once she finds out the effects of the potion."  
  
Sebastian took Hermione's arm and gently pulled her out of the room. As soon as they were out, Hermione pulled away from him and resumed her very angry look. "Get off me!" She hissed. "I can take care of myself! Here I am covered in potion, and you, saved by daddy, pretending to care!" So that's what she's pissed about. Dad saved me and sneered at her. "Hey! I'm just trying to help! Why don't you even give me a chance?" He replied angrily. Suddenly, Hermione swivelled around, facing him with a stony glare. "Because your'e a liar! Your father's a death eater, and I know that from one of my old friends, who had seen him with you-know-who himself! Ron's right, your'e no different from your father, just a coward who begs at the feet of his master!" She turned to leave, then added as an afterthought "Oh, and Ron and I saw through that fake little scene you pulled with Malfoy, we Gryffindors aren't that stupid, you know!" With that, she turned around and left.  
  
Sebastian did not return to the potions lesson, instead he just walked around by the lake, thinking about what his old friend had said to him. Soon it was time for the next lesson, DADA. He walked up to the classroom, and seated himself at the very back of the room. He received glares from evryone, the Slytherins and Gryffindors. The Slytherins obviously didn't like the fact that his father had just deducted points from their house, he had never done that before.  
  
The door opened and Sebatsian looked to see who their new professor was. Whoever they were, they hadn't been at the feast the night before. Professor Lupin walked through the door to a mixture of cheers from the Gryffindors and groans from the Slytherins. Sebastian looked surprised and happy when Remus Lupin walked throught the doors, but was careful to cover it up before anyone noticed. Lupin smiled happily as the cheers ran throughout the room, but frowned as he was reminded that Harry wouldn't be there by an empty seat near Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hello class, to any of you who don't remember, I'm professor Lupin." He began to call out the register, but paused slightly when he reached Sebastian's name. "Oh, hello Mr. Snape, are you new here?" he asked. "Umm...yes, professor Lupin" Sebastian replied, nervous under the professor's scrutiny. "Oh, well then, welcome to Hogwarts!" He said cheerily. Sebastian was still aware though of the professor watching him throughout the class. He thought maybe Remus was surprised that a Snape was in Gryffindor, or that he was also a bit wary of him, just because of his name.  
  
That DADA lesson, they discussed sheilds and how to enforce them. Professor Lupin explained that different shields had different strengths and that they were a different colour depending on how strong the shield was. The closer to the red end of the rainbow it was, the stronger it was. Each person in the class was to come up and try it. Apparently, Merlin was the only wizard to ever of had his shield red, Dumbledore's was orange, and voldemort's was a dark yellow. Professor Lupin performed his, it was a dark green, nearly a blue. Now it was the students' turn.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Neville all only managed a purple mist. Ron tried and got a purple shield too, although his looked slightly darker. Hermione tried and was happy to get a sky blue shield, that looked strong enough to take at least one disarming spell. Now it was Sebastian's turn. He could feel all eyes in the room on him, as he stepped in front of every one. He cast the spell with a muttered "Durus" and a bright light burst out of his wand. Everyone in the room gasped-Sebastian included. His shield was orange!  
  
"Thank you for that...Mr. Snape, very...er...impressive." Professor Lupin looked taken aback. Sebastian sat down in his seat, getting slightly irritated when he realised everyone was watching him. "Well, for your homework, produce two feet on the different strengths of shields. Class dismissed. Oh, and Mr. Snape? Could I see you for a moment? Good."  
  
Sebastian was wondering what Lupin would say, and whether he was going to accuse him of cheating on his shield. "Well, it's nice to meet you, are you settling in okay?" Sebastian nodded, wondering where this was going. His professor looked very uncomfortable. Well, you see, Mr. Snape, I had a question I wanted to ask you..." "Yes, professor, you can ask me a personal question, and please, call me Sebastian." Remus looked quite shocked, but a little more comfortable. "Yes, well, thank you...Sebastian, I wanted to ask what your mother's name is?" Sebastian was very surprised at this. He also didn't know whether he should tell the truth or not, it would be great to have someone he could talk to. Just as he was about to answer, his father strode into the room.  
  
"Lupin! What are you talking to my son for? I heard Weasley and Granger saying you'd kept him behind, why is this?" He glared at Lupin. "Oh, hello Severus! I was just asking your son if he was fitting in alright!" Lupin replied, not looking unnerved by the potion master's glare. Severus lead Sebastian out of the room, and as soon as they were out, Sebastian asked "Please, can I tell him dad? Ron and Hermione don't want anything to do with me, and I just need someone to talk to about it all!" He put on his most whiny voice. "Sebastian" He sighed "You can talk to me about anything, you know." "I know, but it would just be good to talk to someone else too. Besides, I need someone I can complain to about you, don't I? And maybe...he can put in a good word to Ron and Hermione about me. Pleeeaaase?" "Fine. But does it have to be the werewolf?" "Yes, unless you'd rather I tell Sirius?" "Go, but I want you to come to my quarters after dinner tonight and tell me how it went. You remember the password?" "Yeah, thanks dad!" And then, he turned to knock on his Professor's door. 


	9. Telling the professor and a serious inci...

Telling the Professor and a Serious Incident Sebastian walked into his favourite professor's room again, and the startled professor looked up in surprise. "Sebastian! Sorry about that, hope I didn't get you into too much trouble with your father, did I?" He asked innocently. Sebastian looked into the professor's dark hazel eyes and was suddenly struck by a thought.  
  
"Professor," He asked sheepishly, hoping he wasn't being too personal "Why did you want to know who my mother was?" Professor Lupin watched him for a few moments, before deciding on what to tell him. He finally decided the truth would be best. He didn't know why, but he just felt like he could trust this young man. And werewolf senses were rarely wrong. "I just thought you looked like someone I used to know, that's all." "Well, professor, I have something to tell you. My mother was who you thought she was, she died in 1981 when I was just one." Lupin's eyes widened. "But...that means...Severus, Lily...Your Harry's half brother! And Lily betrayed Ja-"  
  
"No, she didn't, and I'm not Harry's half brother. James knew all along that my father and Lily were together, James and Lily were never really a couple. They loved each other, but more like a brother loves a sister. It was all a cover up so that Voldemort wouldn't know my father was a traitor." Here, Sebastian took a deep breath. Here it came... "I'm not Harry's half brother. I am Harry." He watched the werewolf's expression turn from confusion, to understanding, to sadness. He realised that he would have brought up a lot of painful memories about James up, but knew it had to be done.  
  
"Harry...Sebastian. You're really Harry?" Sebastian nodded his head. "I know this is a shock to you professor, because I always looked like James, but really, I never did. They were just illusion charms. This is the real me." Lupin blinked, then enveloped Sebastian into a big hug.  
  
"Wait...your'e not mad? That I'm not the son of your best friend, but you're worst enemy?" "Oh, H- Sebastian, of course not! And I don't hate Severus that much! And my worst enemy is Voldemort, not him. So, it's good to know you're still here. How are Ron and Hermione about all of this?" Sebastian fidgeted nervously. "They don't know, I'm not allowed to tell them. You, me, my dad, and Dumbledore are the only people who know, and I think were going to have to keep it that way."  
  
"Oh, well..." He was mildly surprised at Sebastian's mention of his father as 'dad', it looked like it came out so naturally for him."It shouldn't be too hard becoming their friend again, should it?"  
  
"Well, actually, professor, you see, Ron called me a death eater. Then he insulted my dad, and I just snapped. He hit me, and he still thinks i'm a little 'junior death eater'. Then I thought at least Hermione would be open minded about it, but she didn't know that my father was a spy, of course. So when I denied my father being a death eater, she thought I was lying, of course, because I was also a supporter of Voldemort. She said she knew someone who had known Snape was a death eater and seen his mark, so she knew I was a liar. She thinks i'm covering up for Voldemort, and that me and my father are both his followers. And so does everyone else in the common room."  
  
Lupin looked shocked. He had expected Ron and Hermione to accept a new student, never mind who his father was. And now, Ron had physically assaulted Sebastian.  
  
"Does your father know?" "Well, actually, he came into the common room the moment Ron hit me, and took loads of house points off, which just made Ron madder. Honestly! I can't believe he would be so narrow minded!" "Sebastian, maybe you should get on now, or you'll miss lunch entirely. If you ever need anyone to talk to though, I'm always here." "Thanks, professor." "Maybe I could talk to them and say I've spoken to you, ask them to give you a chance?" "Maybe, but I'm not sure whether that'd help or just make things worse, to be honest." "Well, we'll see how it goes, eh Sebastian? Now, go to lunch, before you miss it."  
  
Sebastian said goodbye, and left the classroom, overall pretty pleased at how that had gone.  
  
Sebastian was making his way down to the dungeons to visit his father and tell him about the meeting with Remus. He stopped dead when a familiar red- head blocked his path, an unerringly natural sneer playing across his features.  
  
"Going to see daddy, are you, death eater? Or perhaps your best buddy, Malfoy? Or maybe you, your father, and another lot of Slytherins are going to go for a nightime stroll-to visit your master!"  
  
Sebastian felt his blood boil. He hadn't done anything to this kid, but Ron still had to try and make his life a living hell. Bloody Idiot.  
  
"Get out of the way, Weasley!" He held up his wand.  
  
"What're you going to do, use an unforgivable? Something your lord taught you? Go ahead, then you'll be expelled, and your father will be imprisoned for being a filthy death eater scum!"  
  
That was it. Sebastian raised his wand to curse Weasley into 1999, when Ron whipped his own wand out and cast a spell.  
  
"Alcutros" He hissed. Sebastian didn't have to know an awful lot to know that this was the dark arts. What was Ron doing casting this kind of spell? How did he even know the curse? He cast a shield around himself quickly, and the curse rebounded towards Ron. Sebastian watched as Ron fell on the floor in agony, and even though the boy was his friend, the way he had acted lately left Sebastian to watch in a kind of sadistic pleasure.  
  
He reminded himself all too late that this was a dark curse, and just as he was about to cast 'finite incantatem', he heard a gasp from behind him. He spun around to see Professor Mcgonagall staring at him in horror, disgust, and shock. She quickly composed herself, muttered the counter-curse, and turned to face Sebastian.  
  
"Mr. Snape, follow me. The use of dark arts in this school is banned, and this matter will be taken to the headmaster. She helped Ron up, and muttered something to him gently. He looked back at her in shock, then put on a fearful, innocent expression.  
  
"P...professor, I'm so glad you came! It was him!" He pointed at Sebastian, here "He cast it on me, as I was just walking past, and it hurt so bad! What did he do, professor?" She gave him a motherly look, which disgusted Sebastian to no end. Before she could answer, Sebastian interrupted.  
  
"I didn't! Professor, I didn't do that! It was-" before he could finish, Mcgonagall had sent Ron off to the hospital wing, and grabbed him in a rather painful deathgrip. She dragged him by his arm up to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore looke thoroughly surprised when she entered, she kept sending the young Snape very furious glances.  
  
"Call the boy's father!" She told him, and Albus complied, curious as to know what was going on. Severus stepped out of the fire a few minutes later, looking just as confused as Albus felt.  
  
"Albus, young Mr. Snape here has just used dark arts on another student in the school, and it was a very...vicious attack. A pain inflicting curse, that I have never seen the likes of used within these walls before. It is a spell that as I'm sure you already know, causes an amount of pain similar to that of the crucatius curse." She stopped and glared at the student, who looked to his father. The potions professor looked shocked, to say the least. Then the young Snape put in his veiw.  
  
"Dad! I didn't do it! It was Ron, he cast the curse on me, and I used a shielding spell. The curse bounced off and hit Ron. I was just about to take it off when the professor came in!"  
  
Severus looked convinced at this explanation, but Minerva had far from finished.  
  
"Mr. Snape! Do you expect us to believe such lies? Why on earth would Mr. Weasley curse you? I'm sure he would never use such a curse, especially on a fellow student!" She looked extremely flustered. Now, Snape made his objections.  
  
"And, for some reason, you assume my son would?"  
  
Professor Mcgonagall at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed at this, but then she turned to Severus.  
  
"Severus, with your past history, and obvious interest in the dark arts, it is most likely to assume that you may have taught your-"  
  
Albus Dumbledore stopped her from finishing, and also probably saved her life, from the look the irate potions master was giving her. He, of course, knew that Sebastian was telling the truth, but was very sombre at noting the fact young Mister Weasley had somehow developed an interest in the dark arts.  
  
"Minerva, calm down. As there is no proof to young Mr. Snape here attacking the Weasley boy, we cannot take any action. I advise you to go and see how your student is doing in the hospital wing."  
  
McGonagall stared at him incredously. How could he believe the boy to be inncoent? No Weasley would ever use the dark arts, but a Snape? Yes, that was more than possible.  
  
"But Albus! You didn't see the fear in the boy's eyes when he saw Mr. Snape! He was clearly expecting another blow to come his way, and next time it may be an unforgivable! You can't let him get away with this!"  
  
The headmaster gave her a very sharp look, then repeated his instructions for her to visit young Mr. Weasley. She didn't argue again, but scowled angrily as she left the room.  
  
Once she'd gone, Albus asked Sebastian to tell them exactly what happened, and he did so, not missing a single detail out.  
  
"I see." The headmaster siged, a grave look on his face. "Were all going to have to keep an eye on Mr. Weasley. If he raises his wand to you again, Sebastian, stun him and tell your father or I immediately. Understood?"  
  
Sebastian nodded, and after saying his goodbyes, left the office. He went back to his common room for a restful sleep, only to dream of Voldemort and his death eaters once more. 


	10. Provoking a redhead isn't hard

Provoking a red-head isn't Hard The next few days were the worst days of Sebastians life. The other Gryffindors resented him even more, since they had found out about the spell he had supposedly cast on Ron. Most of the school knew about this now, and even the professors were giving him hesitant glances. He had explained what had happened to Remus, who was as surprised as he to find out that Ron had used the dark arts.  
  
Professor McGonagall was being awful to him, obviously exacting her revenge on him for hurting one of the remaining members of the Gryffindor trio.  
  
"Mr. Snape!" She had called one one particularly awful experience. "Yes, professor?" He asked, politely. "Don't take that tone with me!" She scowled, as Sebastian groaned. She was being worse than Snape used to be, and that was scary. For the rest of the lesson she had ragged him about his inferior transfigurations, and his incompetence in the subject. Near the end of the lesson, he just couldn't hold it in any longer. "That is an inadequate transfiguaration, Mr. Snape. Maybe your father should help you practice transfiguration, instead of other subjects." The last part was said with so much malice that he felt like he was going to explode in anger. "Will you just quit it already? I didn't cast that spell, and my dad doesen't teach me the dark arts!" She then took this as the perfect oppurtunity, and gave him detention in her office that night.  
  
Sebastian trudged up to the transfigurations office, and walked inside after knocking and receiving a cold 'come in.'  
  
The professor fixed him with a hard glare, and turned her attention towards the problem at hand- Snape.  
  
She decided that the best way to punish him would be by sending him to do a long, gruelling job for the caretaker. When Sebastian got back to the comnmon room, no one was awake, no one but Hermione Granger that is.  
  
As soon as he entered, he was pinned up against the wall by Hermione. He managed to catch a glimpse of her tear streaked face before she slapped him squarely across the jaw.  
  
"That's for doing such an awful thing to Ron! Why can't you just leave us alone?" She wailed.  
  
"Me, leave you alone? I haven't done anything, but Ron's punched me, thrown insults at me whenever he can, and cast dark arts on me!" He sneered, looking like a replica of his father. "Maybe you should keep a close eye on that friend of yours, Granger, he may not be what he seems."  
  
She shouted once more, attracting the attention of the fellow Gryffindors. They all bustled down the stairs sleepily, Ron at the front.  
  
"Is that you 'Mione-" He asked before seeing Sebastian. Sebastian smirked, and took out his wand. Some of the younger students seemed to gasp. "Hey, Weasley, come to curse me again have you? My god, Weasley, you're a hopelesss wizard, but you're a good liar! Makes me think where you might have had the chance to practice..."  
  
He wandered off into his own reverie, watching Ron's face turn red. He was trying to provoke Ron into using the dark arts in front of every one, to prove to them he was not a death eater. This proved harder than he had first thought.  
  
After a lot of insults being hissed at one another, Ron finally did raise his wand to curse him. He didn't manage it though, because Sebastian had already stunned him, and was levitatin him out of the common room.  
  
Castng a quick concealing charm over himself and Ron, he took the boy to his fathers quarters.  
  
'Belladonna" He told the portrait.  
  
It swung forward and Sebastian entered, laying Ron's immobile body on the couch. He turned to Severus' room, and the door was slightly ajar. He crept in and shook his father lightly.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
The sleeping man soon awoke from his slumber, and Sebastian quickly explained the nights events. They first went through to the main room, and Sebastian was surprised to see his father rolling the sleeves up of the inconscience form of Ron Weasley. Seeing his son's confused glance, he said "It's awful to even think about it, but he could be working for the dark lord."  
  
After having checked both arms with no dark mark, Severus hissed the words "Ennervate!" and Ron glancd sleepily around the room. Slowly they focused on Snape juniour.  
  
"You!" He hissed "Where have you taken me, the dark lord's lair?" His voice only showed signs of malice, but his face showed the fear he was trying to hide.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Weasley, you are in my quarters" Severus took pleasure in seeing the young man's shocked face at seeing his professor there. "I would like you to explain to me, why you found it neccessary to curse my son with the dark arts, then claim to have been cursed by him?"  
  
"But he wasn't cursed! I was the one lying in the hospital bed for two days! I was the one who had to take the pain! I-"  
  
"You," Sebastian's father hissed, angrily "were the one who cast the curse!"  
  
"He deserved it, the death eater!" Ron spat, looking at Sebastian with hatred in his eyes. Sebastian's and Severus' lips both curled into a sneer. The sight nearly made one Ronald Weasley soil himself, actually.  
  
"What would your mother say, if she knew that you've learnt that spell? Hmm? What would she say when she found out about all the other dark arts that youv'e been studying, and why you've been studying them?"  
  
"Leave my mother out of this!"  
  
Snape quirked an eyebrow. "Why? Would she be...ashamed?"  
  
Ron muttered under his breath. It was easy to tell he had said something like 'Death eater scum' but it was still barely audible.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor, for that comment, Mr. Weasley. Sebastian, the potion?" His son nodded and smiled evilly at the look on Ron's face.  
  
"Oh, it's just Veritaserum, nothing harmful, believe me."  
  
Ron looked very panicked now. No doubt he didn't want his family to hear about him using the dark arts, or Hermione, or Harry. He'd also be expelled from Hogwarts. He had to do some quick thinking, and fast.  
  
Sebastian watched Ron, deep in thought. He seemed to be debating in his head of what to do about something.  
  
Suddenly, Ron jumped up and ran for the door. Severus and Sebastian tried to stun him, but to no avail. He got out of the portrait and ran away. Dirty cowardly rat...Now who does that remind me of?  
  
Sebastian couldn't be anything but disappointed when he made his way back to Gryffindor tower. If Ron had admitted that then with veritaserum, they could use a penseive and prove to Dumbledore and the rest of the school that Ron was the one who...used the dark arts.  
  
He was shocked when a blond walked in front of him, blocking his path. "Malfoy..." He sighed. More of Malfoy's childish behaviour...  
  
"Snape. Have you been visiting your daddy because you had a nightmare? Or is little Seb afraid of the dark?" He put on a childish voice and taunted.  
  
Sebastian pulled out his wand.  
  
"Get out of my way, Malfoy. Your two dumbass cronies aren't here to save you, so it wouldn't be wise to try and fight me. Especially just metres away from my fathers rooms..."  
  
He roughly shoved Malfoy aside and continued to walk on to Gryffindor tower. Little did he know the young blond's eyes had been on him the entire time... 


End file.
